


Call Me (Gay)

by xSheepie



Series: Bikers Like Their Coffee Just Fine [6]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSheepie/pseuds/xSheepie
Summary: Juice comes to pick up his bike and makeups with Chibs.





	Call Me (Gay)

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this took so long. It's my birthday today and as my present to myself I sat down and finished a couple half done works. I need to clean it up some but I thought I should give you guys something for being so loyal through all my inactivity.

Two days after moping around, Juice headed to Teller-Morrow Auto Shop. There was an older women in the front office who pushed her glasses to the top of her head when he came in. “Can I help you, sweetheart?” she asked.

Juice rubbed at his head and took off his sunglasses out of respect. “Uh, yeah. I’m here to pick up my bike? I’m Juice.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Gemma. Gonna need more than a nickname kid.”

“Oh right! Juan Carlos Ortiz…” He looked around the small office as Gemma flipped through a three ring binder, searching for his name. It was cluttered, with stacks of boxes and lose manila folders lining the walls.

“Right.” Gemma tapped the open page in front of her and smiled up at Juice, picking up the receiver. “I’ll have one of the boys bring it out.”

“Thanks.”

“Get the Ortiz bike please.” Gemma spoke into the phone while she straightened a stack of papers. She placed it in its cradle and smiled again. “The pick-up fee is gonna be $109. Cash only please.”

Juice nodded and pulled the cash out of his back pocket in tens. The phone rang again and Gemma picked it up, balancing it on one shoulder while she thumbed through the bills. She nodded when she finished and scribbled something down in her book by his name.

Juice looked around the office curiously while Gemma spoke to the caller. She covered the mouth piece and said pointedly, "You can wait outside."

Juice nodded and moved outside. He lit up and leaned on the edge of a wooden picnic table.

"Juicy."

Juice froze. _What the fuck?_ The surprise in Chibs voice was evident. Juice took a long drag off his cig and flicked it away and turned. Chibs was wheeling his bike out and a quick once over proved it in working order.

"You're a mechanic here." Juice stated.

"Yeah." Chibs said dumbly. "You wreaked your bike."

Chibs nodded slowly. "Well I'll get out of your way."

"No-wait... I mean you don't have to-"

"Wouldn't want to make a scene." Juice jerked his chin towards a couple of guys who were peering at them from the shade of the garage. "I've been dismissed, I get it."

"I don't."

"I do."

"Then please explain." Chibs sounded exasperated.

Juice expelled a put upon sigh. "The text. We fucked, it was fun. You aren't a fag. I am."

"I enjoy seeing you." Chibs said lamely.

"Me too." Juice put of his helmet and flicked the visor down. He took the handle of his bike from Chibs.

"I wasn't blowing you off." Chibs voice lowered as he leaned closer. He could see Tig and Jax watching from the corner of his eye. "Honest."

"Would you openly date a guy?" Juices voice was muffled under his helmet.

"I'd date you."

"Swear it on your heterosexuality?"

"You're being ridiculous. I fuck guys, that's as gay as it gets." Chibs snapped angrily.

Juice paused. "I'm sorry. Take me out. I'll chill out, promise."

"Alright. I'll text you."

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
